


Present Things

by Shotgunghoul



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotgunghoul/pseuds/Shotgunghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danse’s lips curled into a smile as he kissed his way across her face, “Yes, I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present Things

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back at it again at 4 in the am! MEEEEEE! Anywho, as always this is unbated and was written while I had work the next day. Please leave any helpful criticism, but keep in mind I am dyslexic and am doing this solely because I love Fallout and its characters so much. Also too because I have a love for writing that I would really like to better. Thank y'all for reading, and once again please leave kudos/comments! They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy! *Disclaimer, I do not own anything!*

Danse rolled to his side in his sleep, his fist clutching at the empty sheets as his mind fluttered in and out of consciousness. Empty…? He lay there for a moment in the dark. Suddenly he shot upright. His head swinging viciously from side to side.

“Ellie.. Ellie?!” He shouted, voice hoarse.

“Shhh,” a soft voice cooed at him from across the room, warm hands suddenly appearing out of nowhere to cup his face, “I’m right here, sweetie. I’m right here!” The rusty metal springs screeched as Ellie sat down on the bed.

Immediately Danse relaxed, his head falling forward to rest on her chest. “I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered, the words coming out so quietly at first Ellie thought she had imagined them.

“It’s alright. I’m right here.” She wrapped her arms gently around his head petting through his dark hair.

“I forgot where I was,” Danse whispered once again, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her deeply. Though try as he might he was not able to chase away the notion of what the words had truly meant, both to who he was and whom he had been.

Ellie not so much saw as felt his struggle internally. She had wished desperately upon hope that he wouldn’t have had to feel such a thing, to have to question who he was and what was even real anymore. She of all people understood what that was like, maybe better than anyone. Sadly, it seemed he had been dealt the same hand, and it broke her heart in more than a few ways.

“It’s going to take time,” she said after a moment. She herself fighting to have faith that it would get better. If not only for herself, but for him as well, “but I’ll be right here with you every step of the way.” 

He didn't say anything back to her, but sighed as she kissing the top of his head rocking them back and forth.

Danse stayed quiet like that for a long while, contemplating things that he could not speak on. For a moment Ellie thought he’d fallen back asleep right there in her arms.

“Thank you.” He finally said, startling her by pulling her into his lap and hugging her tightly.

“That’s not necessary.” She lifted his chin so that she could look at him in the dark.

“I realize that, but thank you... regardless.” He hesitated for an instant, but leaned up to kiss her jaw once... twice... and then a third time coming down to nip at the tender skin of her neck.

Ellie sighed despite herself, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had wanted for him for quite a time now. It had start out small. but soon had begun to drive her crazy. If she was being honest, maybe even up the wall in some instances. The temptation to simply reach out and touch him was becoming damn near impossible to resist. But he needed time... as did she in the being.

“Danse,” she gasp his lips scatting over her jaw.

“It’s alright.” His breath was hot.

“Are you sure,” she asked. His lips curling into a smile as he kissed his way across her face.

“Yes, I am.” He slid a finger under the strap of her shirt slipping the fabric off her body and licking at the exposed skin before sucking bruises into her flesh.

Ellie moaned unabashed, the sound Danse had imagined a thousand time over traveling straight to his cock, which began to ached painfully between his legs. By the grace of God Ellie seemed to take note of his discomfort and bucked back against him where she still sat in his lap.

It was his turn then to become overwhelmed. A low rumble escaping his chest as she rubbed herself against him. The friction filling his body with an unimaginable amount of pleasure as things began to become more heated.

Without warning Ellie made a grab for his shirt pulling it up over his head in a clumsy motion before dropping it to the floor. As she sat back she laid a hand on his bare chest scratching through the thick black hair that resided there.

“I like this,” she said. The hint of a smile playing at her lips.

Before he could answer she was pushing him down into the mattress coming right back up to clutch at the bottom of her own shirt. Seductively she drug it over her head in a move that truly only she could have made entrancing

When at last she was laid bare before him, Danse reveled in the sight of her perfectly round breasts. So perky and pale, with nipples the same rose shade as her lips. They were utterly delicious and it pleased him to discover that they too were delicately speckled with the same freckles that colored her round face and shoulders.  
My but it was striking. Her milky white skin magnificent as she was eliminated by the small light that trickled through their rooftop shake, but beyond the call of her body it was almost if she radiated with a kind of warmth that he could not fathom. Like her very soul was being coaxed from within her and from out of its place of safety. 

“My God, you’re beautiful,” he could all but mutter the words. And truly she was, both inside and out. 

Working the thumb of one hand into her hip, Danse reached out with the other to cup her beautifully sculpted breast. At first he was nervous and hesitant with his movement, though she quickly began to answer him back. Her swaying body bearing itself in the palm of his large calloused hand.

“Please.” She bit at her lip battling with herself for control. The sight before him would have brought any other man to his knees, and Danse could only count himself unimaginably luck to be on the reciprocating end of her affection.

Without warning Ellie withdrew both his hands, slinking back and positioning herself in between his legs. With a devious smile pointed in his direction she curled her fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling them down as far as she was able before wrapping her hand firmly around his stiffened member.  
Agonizingly slow she began to stroke him, bring her lips just inches away before letting her warm breath ghost over his heated cock. The chills she insisted were instantaneous as they slithered down his spine.

Danse had a few memories of sleeping with women, though now he doubted any of it to have actually happened. Even so this was a first, past and present included. He wasn't even exactly sure if it would were possible for him to... receive anything like what her mischievous smile tempted. After all he was a bit bigger than most of the wasteland population, or so he’d been told.

“Well, look what you’ve been hiding from me.” Ellie’s eyes were wide as she took him in.

“I-I’m.. Sorry?” He was glad for that lack of light as his cheeks heated and he looked away.

“Don’t be.” She chuckled running the pad of her thumb over the tip of his cock.

Danse groaned and bawled his fist in the sheets, his head lolling back in pure bliss. He didn't expecting to feel her lips spread open over him quiet so soon, almost swallowing his swollen head in one go as she swirled the tip of her tongue over his flesh effortlessly. 

“Oh God!” He choked, gripping onto the sheets for dear life. He was panting within minutes as her head bob faster and faster, taking as much of his member as she could while her hand worked his balls.

It was all becoming too much too quickly. He couldn’t keep going at this pace or the night would be over before it had even started.  
“Ellie-” he growled. His hands balling into firsts again as he strained his neck.

She stopped abruptly, looking up at him, her eye nearly finishing him as she drew away. “If you don’t like it we can stop.” There was no sadness in her tone, only worry.

“No-no. It feels- it feels outstanding,” he sat up sticking a hand under each of her arms, pulling her onto his chest, “I just need you.”

Resting her on his side, Danse kissed her passionately. His hand traveling down over the smooth skin of her stomach and meting at the apex of her thighs, cupping her sex through her panties. He pawed her delicately at first, his tongue darting out between her lips as their teeth clashed together. She turned to putty in his hands. Her poor hips thrusting upward desperately trying to find purchase.

“Easy, darling.“ He kissed her hair pulling the thin fabric to the side as a soft trill of moans echoed of the tin walls. He slid a single finger inside with a bit of effort, Ellie all but withering when he added a second digit, scissoring her open as he cupped her breasts once again.

“You’re so warm.” He fucked her with his hand, his voice low.

“More,” she pleaded. Her mouth parting in the shape of a little ‘o’. It was absolutely breathtaking and he was only too happy to oblige.

Rolling her over onto her side Danse slid his free arm under her head. Getting the gist of what he intended she rid herself of her panties discarding them unseen across the room. Naked, Danse now brought her knee upward, grabbing his cock from between her legs and brushing it up against her cunt.

“Are you ready?” He waited for her reply, thrusting lightly as the head of his cock slipped in between her lips. She didn't answer, but she bucked back against him inhaling sharply, "You have to tell me, Ellie," Danse breathed in her ear, "If we need to stop, you have to tell me." He bucked back hard grabbing her hips and slamming her into himself. It was all he could do to keep from taking her right then and there.

“Please!” she begged, and that was all he needed. Pulling back he smashed himself into her.

She was tight. So tight-

They both gasped out loud as her slick heat enveloped him. Their eyes meeting at the exact same moment as the near ecstasy left Danse light headed. She was so mesmerizing to watch. Maybe he was biased, but he doubted there was a single women alive in the Wasteland as truly amazing as the one in his arms. It had taken him some time to realize it, but once he did, oh boy.

Holding her there for a moment, he allowed her to get used to the sensation. When she began to bump back against him, he eagerly wrapped his arms around her head and brought them together, working his hips forward ever so slow.

“Sweet Ellie,” he spoke to her, tangling his hands in her hair and cupping her face. His cock slipping in and out of her in the most monumental of ways, “Ahh, s-so fucking p-perfect.” He rocked forward.  
Ellie sighed back at him, her foot dancing on his thigh as she met his every motion. She never once broke eye contact even as his pace quickened and their lips met.  
They stayed like that fucking and making love with not so many words until the early morning sunlight began seeping in through the doorway. It was only then that they really delved into the act, pushing each other further and further to a breaking point. Their bodies slapping together as the sound of pleasure filled the musty air.

It was only moments later that Ellie cried out his name. Her pussy quivering and constricting in the thralls of her orgasm. Without warning he too found himself coming deep within her, an earnest groan of ecstasy bursting forth from his chest.

Heaving and drenched in sweat, Danse held her. Her dark eyes fluttering shut as she nuzzled her way into the crook of his neck. He was hot, but he couldn’t cared less. The women in his arms had become his whole world. He’d never asked for her, yet she was the thing he had most needed when he had most desperately needed it. She didn’t care what he was and she helped him every day to see how to make peace with the things he himself couldn’t change. He didn’t deserve her, he knew that, but like hell would he let her go until she realized it.

Ellie was already sound asleep when he kissed her forehead, brushing away her auburn hair to whisper what he felt most soundly. An if the hint of a smile played on her rosy lips as he spoke. Well, he only chalked it up to that of a pleasant dream.


End file.
